wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Deadly Threat
The Deadly Threat is the Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It was released on April 8, 2016. Synopsis After Konan's Defection from the Akatsuki, Paul Gekko fights Deidara to save Gaara the Jinchruiki from being extracted. Plot The episode begins at the Underground cave. After Team Vent discovered the real Pain, Paul Gekko explains the story of the Grand Civil War and the Previous Leader of Konohagakure. Interested in seeing how the new jinchūriki's differ from his own, Nagato explains how Konoha ninja killed his defenseless parents when he was a child. Overcome with grief, Nagato awakened his Rinnegan to avenge them. After the death of his parents, Nagato wandered Amegakure to look for food, something that was in scarce supply due to the ongoing Second Shinobi World War. When he was about to die of starvation he was found by fellow war orphans Konan and Yahiko. They saved him and became a sort of family, but they could not escape the terrible realities of the war. Upset by the constant deaths, Yahiko vowed to someday rule the world to establish peace, a philosophy Nagato also adopted. Jiraiya began training the Ame Orphans. Although it was partially to help them look after themselves, it was also to teach Nagato to take advantage of his Rinnegan. Since Jiraiya wished for peace, he hoped Nagato, having the same eyes as the Sage of the Six Paths, could unite the world just as the Sage had. Nagato and the other orphans accepted this quest when Jiraiya left them and spent their adolescent years preaching an end to war. Hanzō, leader of Amegakure, interpreted this as threat to his rule and kidnapped Konan. He then gave Nagato a choice: kill Yahiko or sacrifice Konan. So that Nagato would not need to make the choice, Yahiko killed himself, entrusting Nagato with their dreams of peace. Having lost a friend, Nagato concluded that diplomacy would be useless in obtaining world peace. With Yahiko, the apparent leader of the Amegakure peace-seekers, dead, Hanzō tried to eliminate Konan and Nagato. Nagato protected Konan, called upon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and bonded with the statue. Afterwords he slaughtered Hanzō's men and tried to kill Hanzō too, but Hanzō escaped. Nagato severed his ties with Amegakure and adopted the alias of Pain, setting him upon the path to peace by world domination. His story done, he asks how Paul Gekko would have done things differently. Paul secretly reveals that Yuki Buxaplenty is the Ten Tails' Jinchuriki who killed so many Hylian Poachers and accidentally killed his grandfather at the end of the Grand Civil War wit the help of the Shroobs and their Leader. Shocked of this Revelation, Nagato remembers that the main character of the book which was named "Yuki the Rich Boy" Yuki is not only named after the character in the book, but he has adopted the character's beliefs, which themselves were the philosophies of Nagato. Because Paul Gekko has chosen to carry the burdens of the world by the name of the Shinobi King, Nagato decides to put his faith in Paul Gekko and his teammates and the very ideas he once abandoned. To help Paul on Yuki's redemption, Nagato revives Yuki Buxaplenty's grandfather, who died in the Grand Civil War. The surviving villagers witness Nagato's change-of-heart firsthand and, by extension, of Team Vent's Story, Yoko's Parents were resurrected. Nagato dies because of his technique. He uses his last breath to warn Team Vent that the path he has chosen will not be easy, but that Naruto is the only one who can walk it. Konan takes Nagato's body and the Deva Path with her back to Amegakure, vowing the village's allegiance to Naruto since he now carries the dreams of her friends. Team Vent goes to Sunagakure to see the sky filled with Two Armadas, the Egg Fleet and the Little Fleet are prepared to battle for the Kazekage: Gaara, who is prepared to confront Deidara. Sasori spots and confronted Team Vent so that Deidara could go on ahead and made quick work of the Team, But when Paul Gekko awakens his Rinne Sharingan, Paul Gekko easily destroyed the Sasori's puppet, Hiruko. As Sasori emerged from Hiruko's remains and revealed his true self, Chiyo and Sakura arrived to see Team Vent seeing Sasori's True Face. As Deidara was about to capture Gaara, he sees Team Vent fight Sasori in the Three against one battle but was hypnotized by Paul Gekko's rinne sharingan which caused Deidara to explode into his death. After the Egg Fleet retreats from the Kazekage's super sandstorm, the Little Nation praised heroes for saving their lives. Sasori is impressed of the Little Fleet's capabilities, Sasori used his Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets, allowing him to control ten times as many puppets as Chiyo. ince Chiyo's puppets were designed to work together, a trait lacking with all of Sasori's puppets, her puppets fared far better than his, although they were eventually overwhelmed by Sasori's sheer numbers. During the battle, Chiyo attempted to seal Sasori's chakra with a special orb from one of her puppets, but missed his core — the only living part of his body and the source of his chakra eaten — by Paul Gekko. Sasori, even in his dying state, laughed in amusement at her seemingly senile attempt to save Sakura, stating that it was far too late for any form of medical ninjutsu. When Chiyo revealed the true nature of her technique, Sasori believed it impossible until Sakura awoke. Paul Gekko saw Gaara releasing Shukaku from his body to make sure that Paul Gekko will never use the Rinne Sharingan before dying. Before dying, as a reward to Paul Gekko for awakening his visual prowess, Sasori informed him of the Pipe maze taken controlled by Orochimaru. When Sasori died, Chiyo implied that Sasori could have avoided her last attack, but for some reason he chose not to. Paul Gekko tells Naruto that he died to save his life, causing Naruto to break down in tears. Although Chiyo tries to calm him down, Naruto lashes out and thanks Paul deeply for Gaara that he is still alive. Although she initially has too little chakra left to do so, Naruto donates some of his own to help finish the resurrection. With Gaara's revival, Chiyo realises that the future of Konoha and the Sand will be much better than things were back in her day, and then dies peacefully, with her view of the world changed thanks to Naruto. When he learns what Chiyo did for him, Gaara forces himself to stand and requests that everyone pray for her. They attend Chiyo's funeral a few days later and, before Paul and Naruto and their respected teams leave, Gaara uses his sand to shake Naruto's hand in place of saying goodbye. Characters *Paul Gekko *Vent *Aile *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Yuki Buxaplenty *Nagato *Konan *Yahiko *Gaara *Deidara *Sasori *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Chiyo *Queen Shroob *Gau Anthony Meguro "Dickson" Uno *Nagato *Konan Battles 'Egg Parade vs. Little Fleet' Participants *Egg Parade **Egg Fleet *Nation **Little Fleet Locations *Dens' Atmosphere Winners *Little Fleet 'Team Vent, Team Kakashi and Gaara vs. Sasori and Deidara' Participants *Team Vent **Paul Gekko **Vent **Aile *Team 7 **Naruto Uzumaki **Sakura Haruno **Sai *Sunagakure Shinobi **Chiyo *Akatsuki **Deidara **Sasori Locations *Sunagakure Winners *Team Vent and Team Kakashi and Gaara Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon